Complex Game: Ark 1 Winter
by Katrina Potter
Summary: This is a long, X-over series, but not yet. When a three teenaged girls are found displayed in their home brutally mutilated, the BAU's finest are sent out to find the unsub, only to find that this may be more to then 1 case that they are dealing with.
1. Prolouge: B were the eyes

Author's notes:

This is a cross over story in more ways then one, but I'm trying to write it in arks. I will try and keep the OC down as much as possible and by all means, if something is really out of character for one of the originals please tell me so nicely and I will do what I can to fix it. Also I know that there is an OOC in this, but I will explain it when she appears and yes there will be a reason as to why things happen to her the way they do. Please just be patient. I will write warnings regarding certain elements that happen along the way (gore, sex, drugs, torture, what have you) so that the sensitive readers can avoid reading those parts. I'll do my best to write a summary of the scenes at the end of each chapter. This has been a word in progress for the last 6 to 7 years for me all because I've been trying to figure out how to run the story line and where to begin because there are elements I don't want people to know right away.

Also, life tends to be a nagging bitch and I've been working hard to finish my Bachelor for Social Studies. If there are spelling errors or the wrong word is being used, don't be scared to tell me. I'll fix it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it, if not, it's okay. I write fro myself mostly and no one is demanding for anyone to read this.

**Warnings for this chapter** – Torture and mutilation in semi graphic detail.

_Dedication_

_To my parents Karsten and Ditte_

_whom have always been by my_

_side no matter the_

_challenges and hard times._

_To my sister Line who_

_despite being a constant pain_

_has always accepted me for whom I am._

_To the original creators of these worlds I use_

_because you are the pioneers _

_for many writers beginning_

_and helped my imagination _

_to stay strong as I've grown._

_And finally, to all the other 'Alices' and 'Bastians' out there._

_May you find your way home again_

_and never lose what you have gained_

_on your journey._

**Prologue**

_**B were the eyes...**_

"_Evil is something you recognize immediately you see it: it works through charm."_

_~ Brian Masters_

**Townsherd ND, 00:32 February 15.**

Jessica Albertson had always believed that one day the world would know her name. She had been a shadow all her life, ignored and scuffed by the popular girls and over looked by all the boys she liked. She wasn't a loner by any means, she had her own group of good friends whom she would gossip with every lunch break at the local high school but she was just so average, she was easily over looked by her peers. With her slightly frizzy brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, Jessica was just that one of a million girls everyone had in their schools and class rooms and she did nothing really to stand out.

Instead she dreamed of how she would leave the village of Townsherd, North Dakota when she graduated and move to Hollywood. There she would be discovered by some famous director like Peter Jackson and she would star in a block buster hit romantic. Maybe she would do a replaying of 'Gone with the Wind' playing Scarlet or she would redo 'Labyrinth' playing the young Sarah facing off with the Goblin King. Yes, it would be a smashing hit and then the world would love her and everyone would know her name. 

Jessica Albertson was a dreamer by heart as many young teenagers are at the tender age of 16. She was ignorant to the world, believing in the saying 'Bad things happen to bad people' and taking it word for word. She believed that things like kidnappings and murder happened to other people and only in bad places like the slums or New York. And it was this ignorance that had lead her to her situation. 

For the last three days, Jessica had been reported missing and she had spent this time bond and gagged in some sort of basement as far as she could tell. During this time she had been cut by knives, burned with matches and cigarettes. The soles of her feet had been painfully burned by being forced the stand on dry ice, though not before her jailer had cut off two of her fingers and a toe using garden sheers. He had strangled her a few times, enjoying the view as she struggled to breath, before he would allow the rope to slack just enough for her not to pass out. The torture just seemed endless.

With a jump, Jessica tried to turn around to see the opening door but it was useless. He had tied her hands together and hung her from a hook in the ceiling, forcing her to stand on the tips of her toes, well of the remaining ones anyways. She whimpered pitifully threw the drying cloth gag he had jammed in her mouth to keep her silent, and waited for him to step in front of her. 

"Hello, Jessica. Have you slept well?" He asked, moving to remove her gag. He always for a mask, the kind you would find in a S&M shop, make of latex with just an opening for his mouth and eyes. "Now, no screaming, or I'll have to punish you, remember? You don't want to be punished do you?" 

"Please... please just let me go," Jessica started to cry once the cloth was out of her mouth. It grew worse as she saw the new toy he had taken with him. It looked like a cat-o-nine whip but at the end, rather then beads there were fish hooks. Long, vicious fish hooks that one would see on a fishing line for sharks rather then on such a cruel instrument. "Please. I just wanna go home. I won't tell. Please." 

"Shhhhh." He hushed her, gently petting her face as if this would calm her completely.  
>"I haven't seen your face, please. Let me go home." Jessica begged regardless until he pressed a finger against her lips, silencing her passively. <p>

"It's alright, Jessica. You're pain will end today," He told her, almost lovingly as he gently touched her face. It was as if he was taking one final look at her, taking in her simply beauty despite the grim she was covered it. "After today, you can go home." 

Jessica sighed in relief, thankful her prayers had been answered. Soon she would be home and safe in her bed. She would have her mother to comfort her and her father's protection once more. She swore to herself she would never hitch hike home from school again, as long as she lived and she would never again sneak out to meet with friends to go to bars. She would be a good girl, a perfect girl. 

"Thank you... thank you..." She whimpered as he stepped away, moving behind her. "I swear I won't tell. I won't tell." 

"I know you won't." 

Jessica had only enough time to feel her blood go cold at the malice in his voice when she heard the swish of the leather straps flying. She screamed as the whip tore across her back, the hooks grasping large areas of her unmarked skin and ripping them from her body, before she vomited from the shock. Again the whip rose, working it's way from her lower back and to her shoulders, leaving bloody travels behind in their wake, revealing the raw muscles and bones that lay beneath them

~Criminal Minds~

Frank Albertson groaned as his alarm clock went off, the monotonous mechanical buzzing pulling him from his sleep along with his wife. For four days now, they had been searching high and low for their 16 year old daughter, asking her friends and peers if she had said anything. The police and local sheriff had told them not to worry, that it was probably a stunt to get some attention or that she had run off with a boyfriend. True, they are argued that Jessica didn't have a boyfriend, but what parent knows everything that's going on in their children's lives.

Still the idea that Jessica ran away... it just didn't add up.

She was a good girl, going to church once a week with the family and she always called to let them know if she went somewhere, even if it wasn't true. No one had heard anything and even her best friends were clueless as to where she went and swore that Jessica was as single as a panda outside of mating season was. She had been busy with the studies.

As his wife went downstairs to ready some breakfast for him as he got dressed. He had just pulled on his pants when he heard his wife screaming from below. Rising to his feet, Frank raced down the hall, nearly taking the flight of stairs down in one go. He had just managed to stop himself from falling by bracing his hands in front of him and against the wall when he turned and looked at his wife. Anne was hysterical, screaming wordlessly.

"Anne, what is it? What's-"

And then he saw it too. All the furniture in their living room had been moved somehow wordlessly to the sides except for the couch. The old floral covered sofa had been moved to the center of the sofa and in it lay someone. It was a young person of maybe 15, 17 teen at the most. They were laying displayed dramatic, like a 1930's pin up with a hand case over the back of the sofa. As he stared, he could have sworn he heard the sound of something thick dripping onto the floor despite the wails of his wife. With shaking hands he reached for the switch on the wall and flipped it, flooding the room with light.

"Oh God no..." Frank gasped in horror.

There in their living room, set out as if she was on display, lay their once beautiful daughter Jessica, her body mutilated and broken. Both her thumbs and her ring finger on her right hand were missing, her left breast torn from her body crudely. Her jaw was clearly broken despite that it was sown shut and a black silk scarf concealed her eyes. She had been dressed in a white grown which had turned red with blood from her wounds and behind her was written in blood:

_B WERE THE EYES_

Jessica Albertson had dreamed all her life that one day the world would know her name. By tomorrow, when her parents would get up to head to their works before continuing their search for their daughter, everyone would know her name.

Author: And so is the beginning of our tale. This is the first ark of hopefully many if I can pull my ass into gear. I need to say this, I don't know if Townshed is real or not. If it is, so folks. I didn't mean to give you a serial killer. I am trying to be graphic about the murder without doing it over the top so bare with me. It's been a while since I've done a fanfiction so I'm a little out of practice.

Review if you like, if not it's okay. Again, I do this for me and no one else. All I ask is for people to be civil and not use too much bad language in the reviews. Criticism is welcomed as long as it's constructive. I'll ignore any that just go 'This sucks' because I refuse to feed trolls.


	2. Chapter 1: Kiss the Girls

Author: Okay folks, first chapter. Whoot. Let's hope I don't mess this up. Like I said, there will be an OOC in this but I promise you there will not be the classic Mary-sue thing of her getting together with one of the OCs. There will be a crush, but it will be kind of like Rama ½ or how Reid and JJ never get together. I promise.

But we'll get her story after this chapter, otherwise it be too long.

Also I forgot to say that this takes place a short while after Aaron's wife is murdered, so JJ is still on the team and Ashley hasn't joined yet. I most likely will lead away from the original st

**Warnings for this chapter** – Graphic murder scene descriptions.

**Chapter One**

_**Kiss the Girls...**_

"Hold the elevator!"

Have you ever had a day that just seemed to be out to get you? That nothing no matter how small or insignificant just seems to go absolutely wrong? Well, for Doctor Spence Reid today was such a day. After getting little to no sleep, a special thanks to the newly wed couple that lived next door to him, Spencer had awoken fifteen minutes later then he should have. Discovering this, he had awoken with a start and raced about his apartment, upping for a cold pop tart and what he had hoped would be coffee. Instead what he then discovered was the damn coffee machine was broken so caffeine deprived and nose twenty minutes late for work, Spencer ran down the steps and out to his car where he spent another hour or so stuck in traffic.

And the jerks who had stepped into the elevator didn't bother to hold it for him.

Grumbling about this, Spencer upped for the next best thing he could do in a case like this. He took the stairs.

Spencer Reid was a young man of nearly 25 years and already he had three doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering. He was, by normal standards a genius though he lacked certain social abilities which wasn't surprising. It was hard to have a social life as a highschooler when even the classmates a grade lower then yourself could legally drive. Still, things had worked out for the better as he worked happily at the BAU as an SSA. Even if he wasn't happy today.

He was one of a team of of seven, eight if you counted the technological wonder and Goddess Penelope Garcia, as a part of their team only. Penelope was a bubbly woman made of well placed curves. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat either, or at least she never carried herself that way. She was maybe a little sensitive to their line of work, she certainly hated seeing any of the crime scene photos when they were discussing cases but Aaron and Morgan always assured her that this was a good thing. Beyond that, Penelope could be described as a real 'Ramona Flowers' kind of woman, dresses as far from the tweed and white collared suits as most of the employees of the BAU did. Instead Penelope was all for the colors and outrages, standing out of the crowd. That was was fine because that was Garcia in a nut shell.

Otherwise the team was made up of Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau a.k.a JJ as she often introduced herself as, Derek Morgan, and the ever exotic Emily Prentiss. The team hadn't always been with these agents. They had suffered a few rough times. Before David and Emily there had been two others, Gideon and Elle.

Gideon had been a father figure to all of them, especially Spencer who had never really had one when he was growing up and dealing with his mothers schizophrenia. And while he had suffered a nervous breakdown, he had been their most seasoned agent followed by Aaron. He had been an intelligent man, his hobbies having been birds mostly, and he was the only person Spencer had ever met who had beaten him in chess. But after one of his friends had been murdered by Frank Breitkopf , Gideon had felt the pressure was too much and left without a word and only a letter address to his 'youngest'.

Then there was Elle Greenaway, a half Cuban sex crime specialist. She had been a great member of the team, up until she had been shot in her own home by the Fisher King. After she had felt his fingers insider her, covering them with blood that he finger painted across the wall, Elle had suffered her own nervous break and resigned from the BAU.

After that Aaron had taken over the team, helped by both Morgan and Rossi. Rossi had worked with Gideon making him the more seasoned of the three, but he happily acted as the 'uncle' supporting Gideon's 'eldest'.

And Aaron had need the support given it had been half a year since the Boston Slasher had murdered his wife, making the man a single father. It had been rough on both Aaron and his son Jack, the boy somehow accepting the fact that his mother was dead and never coming back, his only comfort being the knowledge that neither was her killer. But it had taken Aaron some time to figure out how to balance his life out so that he could both work at the BAU and be there for Jack as he grew. It was the reason that the case they had today was going to be a difficult one for him.

"You're late," Morgan teased Spencer as he rounded the corner and entered the briefing room. In retaliation, Spencer stole Morgan's untouched but newly gotten cup of coffee and took a deep swig of it. "Hey!"

"I know I'm late, my coffee machine broke. Okay?" Spencer muttered a little annoyed as Morgan gave him a mock pity face. "Where's Hotch?"

"He'll be here soon," JJ stated, sorting out her papers and handing Spencer a case file to review himself. "He probably got caught in traffic driving Jack to school. See, here he is now."

"We're being called to North Dakota," Like a whirl wind storm, Aaron Hotchner entered the room without so much as a hello. No one was annoyed by this as they knew in their line of work, time was crucial Grabbing the control for the projector, Aaron turned it on and displayed three pictures of three fairly average looking girls, one white, one Hispanic in appearance, and one American American. "The district of Groover's Plains has for the last three months had a serial kidnapper and killer on their hands and they've asked for our assistance. The victims are Abby Summers, age 17-" He pointed at the black girl. "- Maria Cortess Venglasia age 14 -" This time the Hispanic "And the most recent victim, Jessica Albertson, age 16. These girls were possibly taken four days before the Unsub tortured them and then displayed them in their homes for their families to find them."

Emily frowned as she looked in the folder, reading they girl's information.

"Were they sexually assaulted?" She asked. "The victims ages vary but they are all female."

"Both Jessica and Maria were virgins. However according to interviews with the victim's friends, Abby practiced a lot of physical sports so she could have broken the hymen there. Beyond that, there was no evidence of any sexual assault." Hotch stated.

"This could be a hate crime," Morgan added, looking at the girls' photos as well as their names. "Not to sound racist, but one girl's black, the second victim is Latino by descent at least, and Albertson sounds like a Jewish name."

"Except Jessica was Lutheran," Rossi added as he looked at the girls records. "But they do have a few things in common. Minor records with their schools, mostly truants and Maria had a single altercation with a fellow student where a pair of glasses broke. But that was three years ago and the glasses were paid off shortly after their suspension. All in all they were good girls."

"They were also mediocre," Spencer added, looking at the family's statements as well as their peers. Seeing the others looking a little confused Spencer straightened up and did what he did best. Blowing everyone's minds. "According to their classmates, none of the girls were part of the higher socialites of their school, nor were they part of the lowest. They were somewhere in between. Also, look at there appearances in the photos. They are pretty standard for school photography. The hair neatly set, a light dash of makeup. They weren't popular but they weren't outcasts either."

Morgan took another look at the girls, studying their photos as he pondered Spencer's words

"Now when you mention it, they aren't glamored up for their photos like most teenagers are for these photos," He flipped around in the folder again as frowned. "Here's why, the parents were conservative about how their girls dressed. Friends said that this was about as glamored up as the girls could get without their dads' getting upset."

"So, our Unsub goes after average looking girls?" A new voice added. Looking up the team saw the wonderful one and only Garcia enter the room. She was dressed in hot pink with her hair set up in four pony tails on her head. Around her neck hung a thin chained necklace with two hearts on it. A valentine's gift from her boyfriend Kevin. "Guess that leaves me out."

"Hey baby girl, what have you for us?" Morgan grinned, pulling lazily a seat out for her without getting up himself.

"Nothing sadly," Penelope sighed, though she didn't sit down. "None of the girls seemed to have an enemies beyond a few girls they didn't get along with, but it was pretty mellow, no chance for a cat fight. The only one that had any hinting towards being worried was Maria who said she felt like someone was watching her when she was dancing in the local park, but she pushed it off as being nothing on her facebook."

"Facebook?" Rossi asked, looking curiously but quickly shook his head before either Garcia or Reid could explain. "Never mind. Did she say anything else about this guy?"

"She never wrote that she saw someone, just that she felt eyes on her," Garcia held out her hand to take the controller from Hotch, intending to show them a copy of the page. Aaron handed it over without a second thought, forgetting what the next picture that was in line was until Garcia clicked it. "Oh my God!"

On the scene appeared a picture of Abby Summers posed at the family's grand piano. Her fingers had been left unharmed but like Jessica her mouth had been sown shut as her eyes removed. She had been glued to a straight lance chair, her fingers to the keys as if she was about to play a the music on her sheets. They had been her favorite, Debussy Clare de Lune as she was a Twilight fan. But like Jessica she had been mutilated, the soft flesh of her belly slashed up and her inert removed. The Unsub had replaced them with music sheets of different classical pianist; Beethoven, Brahms, Chopin, and so on. They had all been classical pianist that she could play. Like Jessica she had been dressed in a white elegant dress that seemed classical in a way and fitting of the setting had she not been dead.

"Is it gone?" Poor Penelope, she did not handle gore well.

"Hang on... just a moment Princess and it will be," Morgan assured her as Hotch took the control and worked hard to removed the photo. "Christ he did a real number on them."

The next photo was of little Maria Cortess Venglasia. The 14 year old had been stung up in her parents home like a marionette from the chandelier. Again there was the white dress stained with blood, but rather then classical, it was a Mexican dress. Her feet had been left unharmed, but er Achilles tendents had been cut on both legs. Beyond that, her knees had been shattered by someone stomping on them. During the time of her abduction, it was evident that Maria had been starved and denied water. Next came Jessica before finally the picture of Maria's facebook appeared.

"Okay, it's gone. There see? All the blood is gone," Morgan assured her before turning Penelope around to see the scene. "See, the only red there is the ketchup on some girl's shirt at a la-cross game."

"Actually, I believe that's blood from a broken OW!" Spencer started when Emily kicked him under the table. "What?"

"Behave children," Rossi joked as he looked at the screen and read carefully "January 10... Was anybody in the park yesterday? Kit-Kat Love, what kind of name is that for a kid?"

"It's a screen name Rossi," Garcia explained. "Like how I call Aaron G-Man or Morgan My chocolate God of Lovingness."

"Is that even a word?" Spencer asked looking just as confused. Social networking wasn't exactly his area.

"Anyways, Kit-Kat Lover is Maria's best friend Judy Foster. She told her no where Maria answered-" Garcia continued, ignoring Spencer's comment.

"I guess the tress have eyes," Hotch finished. The whole time they had been talking, Hotch had being texting on his cell phone, a usual no-no when they were discussing cases but none of them thought about it. "Our flight leaves in a hours time. Get your to-go bags and make any preparations ready. JJ, I need you to talk with the local LEOs and schools. I'd like to keep this under wraps for as long as possible, especially when we get the profile out on the Unsub." He pressed send on his phone before looking at them all. "The last thing we need is for parents to go into a panic."

~Criminal Minds~

Hotch had been texting while the others had been discussing the case though not for juvenile reasons. He hadn't been playing Angry Birds on his iphone, or figuring out if any information had leaked to the presses in the Townsherd district either. What he had been doing was texting Jake's Aunt, Jessica Brooks, asking her to watch Jack while he was off in North Dakota. Jessica had suffered just as much as Aaron had when Haley died, but from the tragedy come some good as well. May understood better why Aaron did what he did and offered often to watch Jack whenever cases took Aaron away from Quantico. They both knew this was a rough time for the young boy, having been torn from his father for a year and then losing his mother, so they had both agreed to avoid arguing anywhere where the young ears might hear them. As he walked to his office to get his bag, Aaron receive a text from May saying she would tell Jack later today and take him to his sococor game along wit a promise to video tape it for Aaron to watch with Jack later.

Still there was that guilt feeling he couldn't remove. He wished he could be there more often for Jake. He wished he could watch his games and cheer in the crowd. In a way, he was robbing his son and himself of Jack's childhood and yet... the boy understood. He understood because he knew unlike other children that the boogeyman was real.

He just didn't hide under the bed.

"I wonder if the Unsub is a sexual sadist," Emily said as she gathered her things. Morgan was leaning on his desk with his neighbor on his phone. "I mean, he tore the breast off the last victim. Maybe he gets off on the pain he gives them."

"And doesn't rape them, it seems unlikely," Spencer answered, having packed his things already and merely waiting on the others. Unlike Aaron and Derek, he didn't have kids or pets. "However the fact that he avoids different body parts on each of them, it's as if he's learning. He might still be new to all this."

"You guys mind? My neighbor can hear you both," Morgan asked a little peeves. "Sorry about that Hank. So yeah, if you can just take care of Clooney for me for a bit. I know your kids like him and that way you and the guys can use the TV to watch the game on when the wife is having her Desperate Housewives marathons..."

After a bit of chit chatting though, Aaron appeared again with Rossi in tow and they all ready to the cars. Knowing traffic these days, it would take some time to get to the air port. Sighing heavily, Spencer managed to grab one finally cup of coffee, hoping to avoid any form of jet lag on the plane so that he could read up on the case files and ready himself for the trials that awaited them. He had barely gotten a sip though, when Morgan reached out and took the cup from him, pouring it down the sink.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because," Morgan shrugged mischievously, giving his best 'big brother' like grin as he headed for the elevator with Reid following behind him. "You stole my coffee this morning."

"You have got to be kidding. Is that the only reason?" Spencer looked peeved at him only to have Morgan laugh at little.

"Nope," He answered. "It also tastes terrible."

~Criminal Minds~

Townsherd was a small community. The only thing that made it an official town and not a village was literally the fact that the population was three people above the minimum. It was all built around the local textile factory where most of the local families worked, producing fabrics like denim to satin. The town lived on the concept that everyone knew everyone and everyone was Linx, the local High school sports team. During the winter and summer, most families lived off the land, hunting rabbits and deers when they were in season, and although it was nearly March, there was a foot deep layer of snow blanketing the ground.

Sheriff Douglas Hertz stood outside the small airport five miles outside the town radius, packed tightly in a parka and ready to greet them as they got off the plane. He was a tall man of Texan descent, muscular in a oddly fat looking way with thick black hair covering his head with a well trimmed bread. He stood a little taller the Hotch but not by much and he greeted them all happily as they neared him and the van.

"Douglas Hertz. I'm the local sheriff," He greeted happily. "Let me just say, I'm glade yall were willing to come up here."

"It's no problem," Hotch told him, as the others tossed their bags into the van and got in, praying the car had a working heater. "We are happy to be of assistance. Can you tell us what's going on?"

"Some sick bastard offing little girls that's wasn't going on," Hertz yelled back over the noise and helped Aaron tossing in the last bad before hoping into the car. "We have an office ready for yall back in town and Molly Stratts has some rooms set up for yall to board in. We call her Ms. Peaches cause she's always making peach cobblers during the summer. She's famous for 'em."

"Thank you," Aaron answered. "Now I need to know, have there been any other abductions?"

"New or old?" Hertz asked only to berate himself. "Sorry, we've been trying to keep this whole nightmare undercover so I've been drilling the boys back at the station to keep their yaps shut. In Townsherd we've only had the three, but two countries over I heard they've had three hitch hikers go missing and turn up like these girls on the side of the road. One of them was in a church."

"That wasn't in the case files." Emily stated looking shocked at this news.

"We only learned about it a yesterday and the cases are almost a year old," Hertz answered. "We didn't make the connection at first because they were over a year old cases. If I recalled, serial killers don't have resting periods."

"It's rare but there could have been other reasons," As the engine roared to life, Douglas looked at Spencer via the rear-view mirror. It wasn't lost on Douglas that Spencer was the youngest on the team, and in honesty he had thought the young man was a trainee. But that would change soon. "It's very possible that he was incapacitate by an illness or operation which forced his hiatus for a years times just as it is likely that he or she was simply arrested on different charges like a traffic violation. There is also the chance that he simply passed away-"

"Then how can he be-" Douglas demanded, his voice a little annoyed at the very idea. If this child believed in ghosts, then he would have to question if it was wise to call in the BAU.

"-and that it's their heir that's continuing their work just as the Angel Marker did," Spencer continued. "But I'm curious, why is it that you believe the cases are related?"

"I'll show you when we get to town. I have the files at the office."

As they drove, Spencer looked out the window and watched as the landscape. For many it would seem as if he was bored but the team knew that Spencer was reading the local signs and studying the towns appearance in order to help lay the bases for a profile. The town was literally a small suburban place, a perfect picture of serenity were people would want their children to grow up. It looked like the kind of place were time stood still and people would leave their front doors unlocked, even at night. Even now, despite the cold weather, children of all ages were playing in the streets, building snowmen, making angels, having snow ball fights and as he made quick notes of the local stores he discovered there wasn't so much as a Walmart in sight, they were all Mom and Pop stores.

"It's like being in Haddonfield," Morgan muttered making Spencer jump. He hadn't thought the man was looking around too over his shoulder. "Slice of Americana with a dash of hidden evil."

"Apearances can be decieving," Hotch added, taking in the towns appearance. "We, of all people, know this."

The police station was an old building that had been recently changed from two story apartment complex to a police and holding cell station. The reason was simply because they had needed more cells as the works from the mill had a lovely habit of getting drunk on the Fridays so they often needed holding areas for them to sleep the booze off. There were no official records as it demanded too much paper work and would give everyone ridiculous arrest records. Not to mention that the worst that could happen was someone knocking a few teeth out and people tended to settle that peacefully between themselves without the aid of Douglas or his colleges. When they arrived, it was clear to see that a few of them had enlisted the help of the local High Schoolers in clearing one of the meeting rooms for the team as they were still carrying boxes around from one room to the next. Douglas looked a little embarrassed by this.

"Sorry about this," He told them as they filed into the small room which now contained an old tack board and a round table with six chairs. "Hang on... Billy?"

A rather stringy looking boy of 18 looked up as he tackled two boxes and settled them on a nearby desk. He wasn't tall, but in fact short, standing about five foot three in height by despite this he had a strange charismatic air around him.

"Yes Sheriff?" Steel eyes looked at them, his voice hinting towards wanting to please.

"You mind getting a few chairs from the rec-room? We're short two," The boy nodded his curly black hair and hurried off. "Billy McFrean. Our local Youth Group leader. He likes to volunteers out where ever there is help needed. You need something and we're too busy, you can ask him. Well, almost anything but case files. We maybe a small town but we run things professionally here like in the big cities."

"Of course, we hadn't thought anything less," Aaron told him as the team set about setting up. Emily was the first to hock up a computer for they to use in order to get in contact with Garcia and to give her an access point to the LEO's servers. "Now, you were saying about the older cases?"

Douglas waited to explain until after Billy had brought them the extra chairs and pulled the blinds to the room. The last thing he wanted was for the teenage helpers to see the crime scene photos of the girls, even if they weren't lode. The thing that tied them all together was that they all had been dressed in oddly elegant white gowns. Not all the girls had had their mouths sown shut or their eyes removed, at least not the first three. Morgan hypothesized that this was the Unsub's learning phase, where he was learning what he wanted and how to 'play with the victims.

The oldest of the girls had been a reported run away by the name of Rochelle Cunning. According to the few friends she had, the red headed beauty had been heading for New York to become a model. She was the least mutilated of the girls, but her body was covered in frost burns as if she had been frozen in a freezer. Then there had been Penny Yaitzu, a Mongolian girl of 19 who's car had broken down on her trip to Arizona where she was going to study some art exhibits. Her car had been found just at North Dakota's boarder, the engine blown from overheating, but it was first two weeks later her professor reported her missing. Penny had been burned using drain cleaner. The low base substance had melted her trachea shut suffocating her but not before she felt the pain of her internal organs begin the slow process of melting.

The last one had been a homely looking country girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had been a pastor's 18 year old daughter and well known in her small town school of Elderwoods. Zoey Quartz had had a promising life before her, with plans to be a missionary like her father had once been and spread the word of faith. She had dreams of course of becoming famous for running a rehab center to aid the homeless and unfortunate souls like the girls in big cities who were forced to whore their bodies out to others, no garden is without it's serpents, but she still had her heart in the right place. According to her file, she was taken in October 4 on her way home from a single mother whom she volunteered to help out with household chores every week due to the woman's disability. She had left late because the children had had trouble falling asleep and since she didn't live too far away she had walked home. Eleven days later the whole congregation of her father's church had found her strung up upside-down on the organ, he blood pooling on the floor. She had been skinned alive and according to witnesses something had been written on the floor before her father and mother had run screaming into it, desperate to cut their daughter down.

"She must have angered him," Spencer muttered, looking at the pictures. "With Roshelle and Penny, the injuries of hesitant, like he's building up his courage to inflict them but then looses his nerve. With Zoey though... he was malicious, the cuts ragged as if he was rushing it despite having all the time he needed."

"She might be the reason he sows the mouths shut on the newer victims as well," Rossi added, looking at the coroner's report on Quartz body. "According to the chief Medical Examiner, Ms. Quarts' tongue had been cut out while she was alive. This guy might be a coward. He isn't doing it for sexual reasons."

"How do you figure that?" Douglas asked without looking at the photos. The images of Townsherd's murders had been graphic enough for him. To know some 18 year old had been skinned like a spring doe during hunting season was more then he could take. How these guys could handle these graphic photographs of murders was beyond him. "It could be to keep them quiet."

"Because sexual sadists are often aroused by the sounds of their victims crying or begging," Morgan explained. "If you cut out their tongue, they can't beg or make noise. This can also mean we're looking for someone young, but we can't be sure yet. Not until we've spoken with the victims' family and friends or..."

"Or?"

"Or wait until another girl is kidnapped or a body turns up," Hotch answered to Douglas' horror. "We are of course hoping for the first rather then the latter but it can often be the case."

Douglas was about to say that they would need to alert the locals to avoid it when the door to the room was suddenly thrust open and in poked Renee McFrean, Douglas' deputy sheriff and Billy's older brother. The McFrean brothers looked alike with thick curly black and steel colored eyes. Unlike his brother Renee was tall and athletic built, having been a football player in his high school years. He was Billy's guardian as their parents had passed away and although he was strict with the boy, the two were very close.

"Renee, have you ever heard of knocking?" Douglas yelled, flipping the board as fast as he could so that neither Billy or any of the other teens could see their classmates mutilated bodies on display. "We're discussing a ca-"

"That's just it," Renee answered looking at them closely. "16 year old girl was found just outside of town at the Waterhole. They said the victim has signs of being tortured."

"Christ. Another body?" Douglas sighed, the horror of the idea that they now that seven dead rather then six. "God, we'll need to find the family... which coroner do we need to go to?"

"None of them," Renee's answer made all of them look at him with surprise. "Victim's alive at the Kingdom."

Author: Okay! First a few notes. First off, you got the Ramona Flower's reference, congrats! You're either a nerd like me, which you should be proud of, or you just watched the movie 'Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'. I figured the analogy was fitting as Ramona tells Scott she changes her hair color every week and we never see Pen in the same outfit more then one episode.

At least I've never noticed.

Also, if I have Haley's sister's name wrong, correct me please as well as the city the BAU is in. I know it starts with a Q, but I can't find it anywhere. That's the net for you. A few diamonds, a lot of toads.

Also a bonus brownie to anyone how gets the 'Haddonfield' reference. If you didn't, here's the answer. It's the town from the horror movie series 'Halloween'. I am a horror movie fan by heart although I can't always handle them, specially the Asian kind. Those things are fucking evil. None the less, there will be other references to many more.

About the drain cleaner murder. I'm not sure how many know this but most life on earth is acid based as a life form. This is why we can handle high acids like hydrochloric acid (stomach acid, though it can burn us a little) and citris acid. But when it comes to bases, we can handle milk at the most which as a pH of 8 or 7,5, I think. Either way, we don't handle bases well which is what cleaning agents like drain cleaners are. The why it reacts when you get it on you, I won't go in details about, but it's not pretty. It's been a long time ago, I remember hearing on the years as a kid about a little girl who drank some. I think she was maybe 2 or 3 years old, and the only way they managed to safe her was to do a trachea by-pass. For those who do not know what that is, it's when you make a hole in the throat right under the vocal cords. You see people with them often for the Anti-Smoking adds.

At least I did.

Now I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, hopefully not long, but I can give you a little teaser for it. Enjoy and don't forget to review if you want to voice your opinion. I swear I don't bite hard... most of the time.

Preview of the next chapter:

Molly Henrichsen sat annoyed at the bar. She had gone out bar-hoping in hopes of landing herself a man for the night to fill her bed. She had hoped that she would find some young hot stud with raging hormones, maybe a little drunk and good in the sack. Instead she had spent the last three hours downing drinks and threatening overly drunk fat balding men to get their hands off her ass and to stop grabbing her breasts. So what if she wasn't a 20 something 36, 24, 36 figure woman, but a 43 year old woman who was teetering towards overweight on the BMI scale. She still had a sex drive and she was still a woman.

And there it was again, a hand falling on her back and slowly gliding down towards her rear, probably ready to take a good heft grab of her flab. Gritting her teeth she slammed her glass down. Knowing her luck it was fucking John Tormatts, the local booze hound, again, the man never could hold his liquor well and always drank to much.

"God Damn it John, if you don't knock it off I'll-" She twisted around, her meaty hand forming a fist that was ready to kiss John right in the jaw when her threat died at the edge of her lips. "What the hell?"

Somehow, she wasn't sure how, a young girl of barely 15 stood before her. She was tiny thing, her skin pale and almost leathery in appearance. She had shaggy hair that looked like someone had taken a knife and just hacked it off and, when she looked closer, the child looked half starved with her cheeks and eyes slightly sunken into her skull, her blue tinted lips cracked from lack of moisture. How had a kid gotten into the bar, no one under 21 was allowed since they severed alcohol and yet this girl was just standing there, unnoticed by all around them. And what the hell was she wearing anyway? Here they were, still in winter and snow outside and yet thing girl was dressed in a thin white and red dress that barely reached her knees and nothing else. Not even shoes! It was hardly a surprise she was turning blue, she must be freezing.

"I... I..." The girl weaved from foot to foot. She looked drugged as her eyes kept slowly opening and closing while her other hand remained pressed around her stomach where the red dyes of her skirt started. "I... help."

With that, the child collapsed to the floor and Molly started to scream.


	3. Chapter 2: A Winter Rose

Author's Note: Okay first off the bat, special thank you mvpl on telling me Jack's aunt's name and where the BAU HQ is stationed. I technically have the series but it's kind of frustrating to go hunting threw over a 100 episodes for one single thing.

It can be frustrating.

Also, I updated the prologue and first chapter because I forgot some small things in it and I really do want to start every case with a relevant quote just as they always have the episodes start and end with a quote, because... well... I think it's an awesome affect.

The updates was just a dedication in the prologue. I had also forgotten to write my warning in chapter one so that's been updated as well and I've fixed Jack's aunt's name and where the BAU is.

I also completely forgot to say that swearing is not something I'm going to worn again. Given the rating, I feel it's kind of already covered, no?

Another thing I just discovered is that Fanfiction isn't spacing the story right. I'm a little OCD about spacing because I get frustrated if I can't read it right so I'm spacing it more in hopes to make it easier. Btw, if you see this:

~Criminal Minds~

It means scene change.

And with that... on with the story.

**Chapter Warnings – Mention of teenager nudity, torture**

**Chapter Two**

_**A Winter Rose**_

Two hours before call...

There was no pain when she awoke from her dreamless sleep. Only the bitter numbness that had seeped deep into her limbs from the snow which surrounded her. If she had been able to give it words, if her mind had not been so heavily drugged with confusion, she would have described it as being embraced by Death himself. She would have said that he shielding her, his gray veiled arms and cloak encasing her in a cocoon where neither light or sound existed and pain was only an illusion made by the living to which they sound be pitied for. She wanted to stay in this place, the world between living and limbo forever, like an infant in their mother's womb. Here she felt safe.

Here nothing mattered.

But it was the roar of an engine and the bellows of a eighteen wheeler passing, that tore her from her dead zone and tossed her into the world of the living. At first she could still see nothing, her world an endless blanked of midnight blue as vast as space itself. For a moment she believed she was still in that world in between, that she truly was dead, but then she noticed the tiny lights that seemed to hang high above her, winking softly to her. They looked like large blurs, like with a flash of light is reflected by at a camera in a photo and as she looked at the hexagon shapes above it finally dawned on her what it was she was looking at.

Stars.

She was looking at the stars shining in the night sky, though her sight was fairly poor. Numbly, she rouse her hand up above her to reach for them, though it was wasn't easy. The thin limb felt heavy as if lead held them bond to the ground beneath her but she managed to lift it about a foot about her before she looked closely at it. Perhaps, it was a good thing that she could barely feel anything for the hand that was held above had clearly seen better days then today. Her left hand, for that was the hand which she had lifted, had had the little finger dislocated so that it nearly lay flat to the back of her hand and all the nails had been recently torn off. At least, she believed it had been recent for the flesh on her fingers was still pink and reddish.

They looked painful and yet... she felt nothing.

She felt... nothing.

"Get up..." She mouthed the words first, before she spoke them with more conviction. "Get up."

It felt like she was moving a corpse, willing the limbs to move about weakly like a rag doll on strings. Perhaps this was what the Puppet-master felt like as he willed his puppets to move when they would not bend to his will. But she managed to sit up in the end, her breath labored and her vision swimming uncomfortably. The disorientation was so bad, the girl nearly fell flat on her back again in the snow that lay as a blanket around her. But she didn't, thankfully, for she doubted that she would be able to raise herself up once more if she lay down. Why had she gotten up anyways? The darkness had been better, free of worry and all this confusion.

'Because you have to," the girl thought to herself sternly. 'You have to get up."

She blinked her eyes slowly in the darkness, willing them to adjust to the lack of light surrounding her and look around herself. She had no memory of how she had arrived where she was, a farm field or meadow of some kind from the look of things. The area was at least flat from what she could see with her bad eye sigh and since it was blanketed in a foot snow, she couldn't say which of the two it was. Not that it mattered. As her mind struggled more and more to come to life, she started to notice she had bigger problems then figuring out where she was.

Despite being what had to be winter, the young woman found herself sitting outside dress in only a sheer white summers dress with short sleeves and even then it would be more fitting to call it a over sized T-shirt. Nothing else. Her legs were bare, slowing vicious cuts running up and down them, her right ankle swollen an angry blue. But that was the least of her problems still.

'Help... You need to get help...'

It felt like another was whispering in her ears, guiding her dazed mind and body to act before what time she had left ran out. It felt like a familiar voice and yet... she had no face to place with it. No name to place upon it's sound. She tried to remember, but all she found was a mental wall she could not pass.

"Help... I need to... I need to get help..."

She lifted her eyes weakly up and searched her surroundings as well as she could given her sight. Why didn't she had glasses anyways? Surround if she had this much trouble finding her way or seeing things from afar would have forced her to procure herself something as simple as a set of glass so that she could see. It would only be logical, wouldn't it. But that could wait. For now, she need to find others whom could possibly help her.

In the distance she saw a small building with flashing lights. As she willed herself to raise on to shaking legs, the girl struggled to make her way towards it, silently praying that there would be others there.

~Criminal Minds~

The Waterhole had been the favorite bar for Townsherd for the last five years since it opened. Some of it had to do with that it was both built and owned by the past Union leader Thomas Brent, a proud old man of nearly 70. He was a massive man, having stayed in shape his whole life, despite being a legend for heavy drinking. In all of his life, there had been no one that could out drink him in neither speed or quantity in a beer contest and some said he had even downed three bottle of Mexican tequila without vomiting, passing out, or both. And he still had all his hair and his original lever. The other reason the Waterhole was popular was that it was far away enough from town so that youngens couldn't watch their folks make asses of themselves.

And tonight was no exception.

Friday was always 'get shit-face day' for the mill workers, those who drank, and already the bar was well packed and Gina Trents had lost her shirt somewhere in the crowd of men. That was alright too because not only did the single mother of three had great tits and amazing figure for having had three kids, but also because everyone in the bar was simple looking for a good time.

Well, almost everyone.

Perched on a bar stool at the bar nearest the back door entrance, sat a sulking plump woman. She looked mostly white, though rumor had it that she was maybe 1/20 black from her father's side of the family, and she would be viewed as semi attractive if she simply would dress according to her side. Thomas had told her this before, being his age and size made him feel like he had certain rights, but it seemed that the woman simply would not stop wearing clothes three times too small for her.

Molly Henrichsen sat annoyed at the bar. She had gone out bar-hoping in hopes of landing herself a man for the night to fill her bed. She had hoped that she would find some young hot stud with raging hormones, maybe a little drunk and good in the sack. Instead she had spent the last three hours downing drinks and threatening overly drunk fat balding men to get their hands off her ass and to stop grabbing her breasts. So what if she wasn't a 20 something 36, 24, 36 figure woman, but a 43 year old woman who was teetering towards overweight on the BMI scale. She still had a sex drive and she was still a woman.

And there it was again, a hand falling on her back and slowly gliding down towards her rear, probably ready to take a good heft grab of her flab. Gritting her teeth she slammed her glass down. Knowing her luck it was fucking John Tormatts, the local booze hound, again, the man never could hold his liquor well and always drank to much.

"God Damn it John, if you don't knock it off I'll-" She twisted around, her meaty hand forming a fist that was ready to kiss John right in the jaw when her threat died at the edge of her lips. "What the hell?"

Somehow, she wasn't sure how, a young girl of barely 15 stood before her. She was tiny thing, her skin pale and almost leathery in appearance. She had shaggy hair that looked like someone had taken a knife and just hacked it off and, when she looked closer, the child looked half starved with her cheeks and eyes slightly sunken into her skull, her blue tinted lips cracked from lack of moisture. How had a kid gotten into the bar, no one under 21 was allowed since they severed alcohol and yet this girl was just standing there, unnoticed by all around them. And what the hell was she wearing anyway? Here they were, still in winter and snow outside and yet thing girl was dressed in a thin white and red dress that barely reached her knees and nothing else. Not even shoes! It was hardly a surprise she was turning blue, she must be freezing.

"I... I..." The girl weaved from foot to foot. She looked drugged as her eyes kept slowly opening and closing while her other hand remained pressed around her stomach where the red dyes of her skirt started. "I... help."

With that, the child collapsed to the floor and Molly started to scream.

For a moment, no one heard the screams over the music, the country rock blaring loudly on the speakers to deafen out the sounds of people's voices. But seen others started to notice Molly's historical looks and then their eyes would drift to the floor. Thomas had only managed to walk in, carrying a crate of beer with him when he noticed the panicked stricken faces and that everyone was shouting, before he knew something wasn't right. And at first he believed it there was a fight going on between some for his regulars. He had had to many times in the past, pulling lovers, men, or women apart because they were too damn drunk to understand they had said something foolish.

"What the hell is going on now?" He demanded, setting the crate down before looking over the counter only stare shocked at what he found. There, laying unconscious on his bar floor was a scantly dressed girl who looked like someone had used her as a punching bag before stabbing her in the stomach. And that stab wound was making the kid bleed all over his floor! "Call the police!"

Hoping over the counter, Thomas, knelled next to the girl, grabbed a fist full of her dress and lifted it to see how bad her wound was. It didn't go unnoticed by him that underneath she wore nothing, but he wouldn't allow his mind to focus on such a trivial things as to weather the young teenagers today wore panties or thongs or nothing at all. He only concern was surveying the damage of her wound where the blood was pooling from. He took one look at the slice that ran across her lower belly and nearly sighed in relief. It was still bad, but it wasn't a killing blow if they stopped it fast. It was flesh wound, allowing the layers of skin and muscle to be seen on the badly starved body, but it had not reached her organs. There was still the chance that nothing had gone septic within her and that the reason it looked as if she was bleeding so bad wasn't because of the blood, but because she was wet and half frozen from the snow.

"Someone toss me some duct tape," Thomas ordered over all the yelling at one of his employees who hadn't given into the panic of seeing blood on the ground. Finding the marked off end, Thomas torn a large strip off and placed it over the knife wound. He torn off three more, covering the wound as much as he could before he dared to move the girl at all. "She needs medical help. I'm gonna drive her to the Kingdom. Be sure to tell the cops that!"

And with that Thomas hefted the girl up in his arms and rushed out the door to his car. He placed the girl as gently and quickly as possible onto while tossing the tarp of the bed of his pick-up to cover her. It wouldn't keep her warm, but it was all he had in the moment so it would have to do. After slamming the key into the ignition and forcing the engine to roar to live, Thomas heard his wheels squeal as he turned out of the parking lot and headed towards the road.

During the whole drive to the Kingdom, Thomas cast nervous glances at the girl laying on his passenger seat like a broken doll. She hadn't moved once and the only sign that he had that she wasn't dead was the slow and shallow breaths she took. That and she was slowly but surely bleeding out on his seats. As they ran two red lights and a stop sign, Thomas started to ponder over whom the girl was. Townsherd wasn't a large town and there weren't many bars, so Thomas prided himself on knowing most of the teenager population. But this girl, this fifteen or sixteen year old was an outside of the Maplewood district. At least, he was pretty sure she was. The young woman had evidence that she had been starved where ever she had been held and he was sure that if he had looking closer at her, there would be evidence that she had been abused or worse tortured.

"Just stay with me, Missy, yah hear?" He told her, nearly taking a turn too fast so that the car almost drifted on the road. The last thing Thomas wanted was to make it so that the Kingdom would be admitting two new patients. "Don't go dying on me now. Just hang on a little longer.

In Maplewoods district there were three hospitals, or rather they were large clinics. Saint Terrisa was the largest of the three and was the best equipped by default. It was also the hospital Thomas was racing to get to. The reason that Saint Terrisa was called the Kingdom was because of the the symbol that had been placed on their sign looked very similar to the one from Stephen King's 'Kingdom Hospital' which some of the folks in town had seen. After that, the name just stayed. It was a fairly staffed hospital with plenty of nurses on hand. They had a few doctors and one surgeon though he was originally the local vet. But after dealing with some quick broken bones, everyone sort of decided that he could do both as long as he didn't do massive surgery.

Doctor Oliver Orvay was about to leave for the day, his shift being over. It had been a calm day, a few cuts, three cheerleaders from the school who fell during practice, and a little boy who had frightened his mother by sticking a LEGO man up his nose and gotten the head trapped in his sinus. All pretty standard stuff. He was an average height man, neither short nor tall and built not too differently from that of a football. As he shrugged off his coat, Oliver found himself almost wishing he hadn't spent those five minutes talking to the nurses, because Thomas Brent came rushing through the door with something bundled in a tarp.

"Doc! I need yah help here!" Thomas yelled out of breath as he singled Oliver out of the small crowd in the reception room. "She's bleedin' something awful and I swear, she's turning blue."

For a moment Oliver thought it was a dog under the trap that Thomas had hit, or that it was a deer . It had to be something fairly large became his grip on it was wide and wrapping anything small in a tarp seemed over kill. But then one of the nurses pulled the cover away and the pale starve face of a human cam to view.

"Get a cart, stat!" Oliver yelled rushing to the Thomas and looking her over. Her hair was lightly plastered to her face in messy strands and the slightly full lips were badly creaked and tinted blue. Her breathing was terrible and he had no doubt in his mind that hypothermia was starting to set in if it hadn't already. "What the hell happened? Have to police been informed?"

"I don't know what happened," Thomas answered as the girl was unwrapped from the tarp and rushed off to one of the operation rooms. "She came into the bar like that. I don't even know her name."

~Criminal Minds~

Three hours later, Oliver stood washing his hands in a sink, getting the blood off them. Jane Doe had been lucky as far as he was concerned. The knife wound to her stomach, while vicious, had been remarkably clean and semi shallow. None of her internal organs had been harmed. True, she would have a scar in it's place, but if she kept the area clean and took proper care of it, it wouldn't be very visible. What worried him the most were all her other injuries. There had been cracks in her ribs as if someone had squeezed her chest, a mild concussion from hitting the bar floor most likely, her knee had been hit, and her ankle was badly sprained. Beneath her feet were burn marks from some sort of lighter and beyond her missing nails which had been torn out cruelly, the girl's body was on the brink of feeding off itself. She had no id on her, not that she had anywhere to carry it in the thin gown she had been wearing. That had been bagged for the police. The only thing she had on her that wasn't clothing was a small silver bracelet formed like a diabetics or epilepsy id, but there was nothing written on it.

"Who are you?" He asked the sleeping form. She was bandaged up for now, her completely wrapped hands laying peacefully on the bed covers as her breathed slowly in and out. They were giving her some blood as well to replace that which she had lost. After a quick test, Oliver had been relieved to discover the girl's blood type was O-. As the nurse checked the girl's vitals, she frowned at the sign and then removed it. "Nancy?"

"Just writing down her numbers doctor," Nancy answered, looking at the girl sadly. Surely someone out there was looking for her... wasn't there? "I hope she wakes up soon. The name Jane Doe has a nasty omen with it."

Author: Okay firs the small facts. In 2004, Stephen King helped direct a TV series of 13 episodes called 'Kingdom Hosiptal'. This was not an original story from him. It's make by a danish director called ´Riget' which means 'kingdom' in Danish. Don't misunderstand me though. I love Stephen King. As Stephanie Meyers is to preteens and Michael Crichton is to science fiction, King is the master of written horror.

In the medical field, doctors, vets and dentists all have studies into anatomy and it's not hard to move things to fix. Yes, it is unethical for a vet to be a doctor but it's a small town so they sort of make do. In Denmark, I know for a fact, that the dentists are trained to do more then teeth, but fix broken bones and minor operations as well. This is because should there be a war, the doctors leave to going into the war zone while half of the dentists take over the doctors jobs. And remember, it's a story.

The thing with Nancy saying Jane Doe has an omen with it is because she's superstitious. I'm saying that now, should I forget it later. This isn't a true fact, but it's how I knew the name. Most Jane and John Doe's ids are never discovered, and if I ever were to be one, I would not be called 'Jane'. People who know me would never think 'well, she's a Jane'. I've been called a lot of things like Tat, Kitten, Roselle, Sparrow, Majse (I hated that one as a child), even Sky.

The reason I hated Majse is because my sister use to tease me with it. My name 'Maja' is pronounced as Maya or Mya. In Danish, a 'j' and 'a' make a 'yah' sound. Anyways, my sister would twist it and call me Majse which can mean two things. It can mean a lark or sparrow and it can also mean 'corn' or rather 'corny'.

…... being I had pissed her off usually being sisters or she was just lording over me, it's not hard to guess which one. She okay though, despite all this and I love her now from a distance. Whoever said sisters close in age get along, should have studied us as there's a year and a half between us.

I am a little sad to say I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I haven't been able to think of a better intro for the character. If I do think of something worry not, I will write if I update something and I will summaries what changed. I'm also sorry to say no preview. I rarely do those because I don't want to be bound to something I haven't written yet.


End file.
